Roxy D. Jones
Introduction "Guard Dog" Roxy D. Jones was a former guard of Level 6 Impel Down and earned the nickname "Guard Dog" by inmates for her aggressive and ferocious nature and her blind following to the World Government rules and sense of justice. She was also looked up too as a mother to many of her subordinates. Appearing on the front lines of battles and situations regardless of the odds or caused situation. Having lost an eye to help an injured marine member. She is also on good terms with Garp as the both seem to enjoy drinking sake with each other and has a love for cats. Appearance Roxy D. Jones is a ruff and gruff looking woman who has wild dirty gold to brown hair that is sprawled out on both sides that looks like ears at the top of her head. With some covering up the left side of her face to hide her missing eye. She adorns a large orange jumpsuit which leaves an open view of her chest that can be zipped closed in the middle. On both sides of her pants bottoms are clipped large steel chains that she uses as weapons. She also wears an assortment of spike collars. Most noticeably are the three on her arms that has chains, the two she wears as rings and the one on her neck which has a silver dog bone dangling from it. She also has a leather muzzle on her face and slit golden eyes. Possibly due to her devil fruit. Due to the many battles she was in with both infamous and famous pirates, she is dressed in many scars that are obstructed due to the large jumpsuit she wears. One noticeable scar is the large burn mark that stops at her neck and covers her entire right half. It is unknown to most how she may have gotten it but it is rumored that she may have fought Ace in a failed attempt to subdue him and send him to Impel Down while Marshall D. Teach later succeeded. Part of it can also be seen on her right arm under the spiked collars that align her arm. Roxy is known for her beauty despite her gruff appearance. She was often looked upon by marine members and pirates alike and became the object of affections of her male subordinates. Gifts often being sent to Sengoku's office by many for her much to his displeasure. Though she has commented many times that she does not have anywhere the beauty of Boa Hancock or the Mermaid Princess Shirahoshi, but because of her looks, many are often surprised at how old she is being around her forties. Personality During her time in the Marines, Roxy has earned the respect, reputation and demand of her subordinates. Many of them affectionately calling her "Puppy" and even staying with her after choosing to leave the Marines. Her concerned showed for them when she denies their request to stay and urges them to go back. Outright refusing her command and staying. Bringing her to tears. Roxy has high morals and a sense of "honest justice". Viewing those who break the law or harm others shall obtain due punishment under the law while the innocent walk free. Not believing that people be punished for their roots or ties to another. Before the incident of her unable to defend her men changing her base views, she viewed pirates and out laws just as equal to life as the rest and too, shall receive fair judgement. Roxy is a highly tolerant female who isn't easy to provoke by normal annoyances or circumstances. Hating stress in her life and does not do well under harsh or extreme conditions. Such as suffering an entire mental change and viewing pirates the sole cause of imprisonment, death, and cause of unhappiness among inhabitants of islands and countries when her marine subordinates, during her time in the Marines, is horribly imprisoned on the ship and tortured along with her. Making every attempt to pursue pirates and have them killed. Not bothering on taking them back to Impel Down or Marine headquarters. Made worse by the news of her home island coming under the control of a very strong pirate that ordered the slavery of her people for his own purposes. Traumatized, she warped her strong moral sense of justice and view of people alike. Stating how "freedom may only come once pirates are completely gone from all four seas." Though her moral sense was warped at a time, she later changes back to her ways after fighting Luffy. Though she still keeps a grudge against the pirates who harmed her subordinates and the one who attacked and imprisoned her home town, she reverts back to her original morals and see's some pirates in a different light while finding out the dark truths behind the WG and allying herself with both the Revolutionary Army, accepting Dragon's request and the Straw Hats. Roxy has close ties with those she considers friends of family. Often noted by her crew of her overprotective nature and defensive stance towards threats presented towards others. She enjoys taking it easy and drinking sake and hanging out with close buddies and has undying loyalty to those she has promised willful decree for. Never going back on her word and always one to keep promises. Sometimes being compared to Luffy in terms of personality. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Roxy has a known knowledge of guns and swords to a well respected degree. Being efficient in both during her younger years where she was still understanding and getting to know her devil fruit powers. Now up in age, she has a mastery and affintiy with steel or iron chains. Using it during her time in Impel Down. Trapping opponents and badly injuring them to subdue. Infusing flames or Armament Haki into them to deliver twice the damage and pain. Devil Fruit Inu Inu no Mi: Hellhound Summary The Inu Inu no Mi: Model: Hellhound is able to transform the user into a demon dog feet high in size and strong in strength. Granting her fast reflexes and speed and a high defense against weapon users or those who are not skilled or have little knowledge of Armament Haki due to her volcanic-like body. She also has the unique manipulation of chains that allow her to attack outside of powerful, concrete, crushing jaws for a more wide range of motion. The devil fruit has few weaknesses outside the standard devil fruit weakness and though her body allows her to defend against none Armamen Haki users and weapons, her defense is lowered for those who know it. A single hit may leave her injured or scarred but only if the opponent is capable of landing one. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Roxy has little use over Observation Haki but has some control and understanding of both the concept and skill. She rarely uses it but is shown to be skilled in its execution though not much. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Being an offensive type, Roxy is not only skilled but is a master of the art of Armament Haki. Using it on multiple occasions and most against devil fruit using pirates and criminals during her time with the marines. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Roxy is knows about the skill of Conquering King and has knowledge on how it works and concept but is unaware of her natural possession of the skill. She has to unlock it. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends After learning the monstrosities of the World government and turning on them, she accepts the offer from Dragon to join the Revolutionary Army. Allying herself with them. Enemies After finding out the monstrosities of the World Government and their "sense of justice", Roxy has openly declared war on both the Celestial Dragons and more specifically the Gorosei. Refusing to work for them any more and labeling them all as "criminals of the justice system". Her trust in them shattered after hearing the truth and real reason behind Ace's death and the buster call on the Island of Ohara that Robin tried to explain. Despite being a former guard of Impel Down, she doesn't seem to have any true enemies besides Shiki who she have fought and locked up before his escape. Just barely making it alive out of the fight. She made enemies out of the Straw Hats during her time in the Marines. Attacking their ship and leaving a bad mark on Sunny and later, mildly harming Nami, Usopp and Chopper. Causing Luffy to avenge his crew. They later make on good terms after she allows them escape from her fleet. Crafting a lie to protect them. History Character Design Major Battles * Roxy D. Jones and Marines vs Straw Hat Pirates (first encounter) * Roxy D. Jones vs Unknown Pirate (badly injured) * Roxy D. Jones vs Monkey D. Luffy (second encounter) Quotes * "I don't care about the Will of the D. or what it stands for. All I know is that the world will never be free as long as pirates like you are around!" - (When fighting against Luffy in second encounter) * "Perhaps.....labeling all pirates bad is not the best of choices or wisest of thoughts...." * "Crime is punishment. You break the law, you do the time. That is the way a government is ran" '' * ''"Perhaps the ones who are the carriers of freedom are the ones who I am openly judging against..." * "Will of the D. It was silly nor did I care for it. I had it in my name, sure, but what made it so damn important? It was then, that I finally understood." - (Roxy reflecting on what she thought at first before meeting Luffy) * "To think that most of the monstrosities and hatred was done by the very people I stood by....was it all a lie?" - (after finding the truth about the WG) Trivia *''Roxy D. Jones was originally going to be a kitsune type devil fruit user however, due to discovery that Kin'emon may be a kitsune type devil fruit user, it was scraped.'' *''The fact that Roxy is the guard of the lowest Impel Down level known as hell and is a hellhound type user, is connected to the fact that Cerberus, a type of hellhound, was the guard of the gates of hell and did not allow living souls to enter and dead ones to leave. A reference to Roxy not allowing intruders to come in and inmates out.'' *''Roxy's attire of wearing lots of belts and buckles and having an affinity with chains is often connected to hellhounds and dogs. Cerberus and other hellhounds are often depicted wearing lots of chains and spiked collars.'' *''Roxy is usually seen with a crow. Crows are synonymous of the dead and bad omens and plague. They are also supposedly, carriers of the souls into the underworld. Hence why Roxy is seen with one carrying a soul to place into her and why she and her executives cannot die naturally.'' *'' A black cat, as Roxy is known to be with, is synonymous with bad omens, death, bad luck and witches in western culture. While in Japanese culture, is associated with good luck.'' *''Roxy's name is a play on "foxy" which was to go with her original design of kitsune. Despite her design being changed, it was kept.'' *"Roxy" is Roxy's middle name while Duchess is her actual name. The name Duchess is a common dog name that is usually placed on big dog breeds that are known for aggression. Such as Rottweilers and Pitbulls.